Mystic Rouvin
by Kiki675
Summary: Ann's had a pretty normal life so far, what happens when she gets a strange letter? Her enter life flips when she finds out everything she knew was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: **Sorry for the short first chapter. I hope it's okay. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

I laid in bed listening to the occasional drip of water coming from outside in that phase between sleep and consciousness. The covers were wrapped around my body like a cocoon to its worm transfiguring into a butterfly. My mind started to drift away thinking about random silly thought's that popped up in my head.

As I was lying peacefully in bed, my evil little brother plotted against me. He had learned how to stalk and creep around the house to sneak up on people. He stalked into my room with his brand new brass trumpet and blew as loud as he could into my ear. I jumped and landed face first onto my carpet as my brother ran out of the room laughing hysterically.

"Breakfast is ready" my mother called from the kitchen. I grunted and threw my blankets onto the bed. I slipped on my slippers and walked out downstairs. My brother was already at the table. I pushed him slightly annoyed that he disturbed my resting. He was playing on one of his video games.

My mother smiled as she plopped two pancakes onto my plate and two onto my brothers. I took a couple bites of the sticky meal then ran upstairs to shower and change. I enjoyed the summer months. I could just walk around outside without anyone to irritate me. I changed into a pair of jean shorts, which my mother hated since they appeared to be ripped and damaged, a red camisole with white polka dots, and a pair of flip flops. I grabbed my i-pod and walked out the door.

"Oh hello" I smiled and talked to some owl on my mothers car. It hooted at me. I walked up to it and stroked its head. It was really weird for an owl to be out at this time of day but I shrugged.

"What do you have there" I cooed pulling a letter from its claws; it bit my hand and flew off but left the letter with me. I rubbed my hand where it had been bit and examined the letter.

"Addressed to "Mystic Rouvin, aka Ann Smith

18 Cavendish Pl., London, England"

I starred at the letter slightly confused so did aka mean it was addressed to me. I looked around the busy street and opened the letter.

"Dear Mystic Rouvin (aka Ann Smith)

I understand that right now you are confused and have no idea why we are addressing you as Ann Smith. We will explain in time, and we just wanted to prepare you for the day ahead of you. You are not who you think you are, and we will reveal who you really are today at six o'clock. We give you this warning so that you may spend the rest of the day with your parents. Please use your time wisely, we will be watching.

Sincerely

A.D. and S.S.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity some people took to make a practical joke, crumbled the paper up and threw it into the trash can.

"We will be watching you" I mumbled under my breath almost laughing at the humor.

I walked for the rest of the day only stopping at a deli for lunch what was going to happen like really some creep was going to jump out and grab me.

I found a small park and just hung out on the playground starring at people playing with children and laughing having a good time. I loved to do that. I would just sit there and study about how people react out in the public. I looked down at my i-pod to change the song just long enough to see the time change from five-fifty-nine to six o'clock. I looked around as the last parent left and stood up to head my own way. Ha, it was four o'clock and nothing had happened the, idiots.

I thought almost too soon as I felt someone come from behind me with a stick in my back.

"If you go quietly without a fuss I won't knock you out" I heard a man whisper into my ear. I turned around to see a dirty man with scraggly hair and filthy clothes on. He was holding some stick that looked like what people in fairy tales used for wands. I scrunched up my face in confusion trying to hide the fear. The man made a reach for my wrist. I screamed and ran.

"Stupefy" the man yelled from behind me as a strange light hit me in the back

I barely made it two steps before I felt the darkness of unconsciousness wrap around me.

**A/U: **I will make the next chapter longer, please review, criticize, comment, or complain. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: ** Hope you like it, it's longer this time.

I heard the mumbles of people below me. I lifted my eyes with great effort to find myself in a room that wasn't mine. I blinked again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When the smell of mildew and dust hit me I knew it wasn't a dream I sat up suddenly remembering the events of the day before.

I looked around the dusty grey room and found a window. A door slammed from a floor above me. I jumped slightly and stood up hesitantly avoiding any squeaky floors. I tiptoed over to the window and tried to push it open but to no avail it wouldn't budge. I sighed and looked around for another solution besides going out the door where people might be able to see. The room was extremely old it seemed. The walls were horribly worn and the floor squeaked at every movement. The furniture looked as though it had snowed on the inside with all the dust, and the sheets smelled like something out of a trunk in my grandmothers' attic.

What time was it? I searched for my i-pod but found it was gone then looked out the window to see a morning sunrise. I must have been out for hours.

"Fred Weasley how many times have I told you" I heard a motherly stern tone being used from below me. Maybe if there was a staircase or another window I could climb out of in the hall I could get out of this place.

I tip toed again to the door and held my breath as I turned the knob slowly. I got the door entirely open and still heard the ruckus continue from beneath. I stepped out seeing another window near the stair case. I walked over slowly to the window my hands were sweating because I was so anxious. I reached the window and attempted to open the window, yet again it wasn't budging, and there were no locks.

"None of these windows open silly muggle raised…" was all the little wrinkly thing said before I let out a blood curdling scream. I heard several chairs scrape against the floor and several other feet rushing to see where my screams were coming from. The wrinkly dwarf with a big nose and a horrible shirt simply glared at me continuing to clean. I saw three men running up the stairs and I darted to the room I was previously in.

I slammed the door shut and locked it with a lock on the doorknob and leaned against the door so that they couldn't open it.

"Open the door please" one man asked calmly.

"He's only a house elf" another man explained.

"Move aside" the third man said calmly.

"Alohomora" the third man chanted and the door blew open knocking me to the ground. I scurried even though my head was throbbing across the bed and into the corner grabbing a chair to block them off.

"Please put the chair down" a man with blondish hair and a mustache calmly said gesturing with his hands.

"I want to go home" I almost growled through gritted teeth.

"This is your home for now" the dirty man from the other day tried to smile a little.

"If you put the chair down and calmly follow us we will explain everything" another man with red hair smiled kindly.

"How can I trust you" I started to tear up a little. The men all looked at each other for a second.

"You can't but you'll just have to" it made no sense but I put down the chair but still kept my space.

"Good now, why don't we have a cup of tea" the red head asked walking out of the room followed by the dirty blonde man.

"Sorry for knocking you out the other day" the dirty man apologized. I followed by a good six feet behind them. As I reached the bottom stair I realized that there were actually several people in this house. They all looked really odd though. One girl had hair that changed colors. She waved at me with a cheerful smile. Another man had a small amount of hair and his eye was strapped to a strap that went around his head, he simply nodded his head respectfully. There was also a pair of twins who were wrestling with each other for some type of bottle. They both suddenly looked up when another red head nudged them, all three of them waved with big smiles on their faces. The red head looked around my age.

"Oh, there you are, I'll put on a cup of tea for you, and breakfast should be just about ready" a woman who sounded a lot like the woman who was yelling at someone named Fred smiled and ran to the stove to put on a kettle.

The dirty man pulled out a chair and offered it to me. I inspected it before I sat down. The red headed man sat next to me and across from me the dirty man sat, and next to him the blondish haired man sat down.

"Before we say anything I think we should all get to know each other" the red head man said.

"I am Arthur, this is my wife Molly" he pointed to the red hair woman who smiled at me "we have seven children, but only four are living here. Fred and George are twins, Ron is there younger brother, and then Ginny is their younger sister."

"I'm Serious" the dirty man said.

"And I'm Remus" the blondish man folded his hands together.

"You might have saw Moody, and Tonks" Arthur pointed to the two really weird people who I saw coming into the kitchen that were now standing behind us, I waved. Then I heard a door squeak open and a tall pale skinned man walked out. He had long black oily hair which fell down to his shoulders and his entire wardrobe was black.

"That is Severus."

The man simply stared at me then continued to finish what he was doing and walked out.

"He doesn't bite, that would Remus here" Serious smirked at his own joke. Remus simply smiled shaking his head.

"Now Ann, Severus says that you did receive our letter" Arthur asked, I nodded frowning.

"As we said in it yesterday you are not who you think you are, there is a whole other world which you do not know about" Arthur began.

"Which will explain Kreacher upstairs" Serious cut in.

"Yes, you see, you are unique, you are a witch. All of us in this room are witches and wizards" he paused for my reaction.

"Are you eccentric or something?"

"No, see" he flicked a piece of wood, which looked like a wand almost like Serious' but not exactly, at my chair and I started to levitate into the air. I screamed and as he pulled his wand back my chair fell to the ground.

I turned around to look at everyone else; the girl with the odd colored hair had suddenly changed her hair color. I was so confused and the fact that I had a headache didn't help.

"Here's your tea" Molly said handing me a mug. She placed the tea, and cream on the table and handed everyone else coffee. I started to stir my tea wanting to just forget about what Arthur just did. He flicked his wand at my spoon and it stirred itself also picking out what I usually take in my tea. I sat there stunned.

"Now that you might believe us, you are like us. You can do all of this and much, much more…" he explained to me exactly how other magical children will go to a school and learn magic and how there are different subjects and how non-magic people are called muggles.

"But why wasn't I told before like everyone else" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"You'll find that out when you're older."

I didn't know why I believed them, it was non-sense. I had never seen anything close to magic. Nor have I ever done anything like magic. I started to think back to when me and my brother were fighting and his cereal just randomly exploded into his face. There was also a time when I felt bad for a fish that my father had caught while fishing and it came back to life. My parents… Would I ever get to see my parents again?

"What about my family, will I ever get to see them again" I asked. Arthur had a very solemn face and Serious was reaching for my hands which I pulled away onto my lap.

"Maybe in time" Arthur finally spat out.

"Maybe in time" I screamed standing up "What do you mean maybe in time, I want to go home now. This is… it's not real, you can't do this. You're just one of those crazy cults is all, and I'm not going to join. I want to go home!"

"Mystic" Arthur sympathetically said reaching for my hand I ran out of reach.

"That's not my name" I screamed and ran to the front door which was locked, I tried to kick it open but it didn't seem to budge.

"Calm down" Remus grabbed me from behind, I flailed out at him.

"Don't touch me" I was crying at this point. He knelt down onto the floor and curled in my legs so that I was in a fetal position. I was hysterically crying trying to catch my breath. I gave up after several useless attempts to break free of his grasp.

Eventually my hysterics had ceased and the tears on my face dried into a sticky mess.

"Alright, why don't you go and clean yourself up, Ginny told us the stuff you would probably need from your house and Severus went and retrieved it. It should be in the room you woke up in" I nodded and darted up the stairs.

I searched the room for a piece of paper and pen. I needed to let my mom know where I was. I found paper a bottle of ink and an owl feather. I had never written like this but I had to give it a try.

"Dear Family

I wanted to let you know that currently I am safe but I have no clue if it is going to stay that way. I don't know entirely where I am, but the people who took me claim to be Arthur and Serious. I don't know their last names and they claim to be wizards and say that I am a witch. The last place I remember being was at a playground on Knights Lane. The place where they brought me looks run down and dusty. There are several people here they appear to be pleasant but I'm not entirely sure.

I love you

Anna"

I folded up the letter and tried to find an envelope but found none. There was a small stamp though like one that they would use in old times. I picked up the stamp but found no candle or matches. I groaned. How was I even going to send the letter?

I jumped and hid the letter behind my back when I heard three knocks on the door. I quickly looked in the mirror and sighed.

"What" I asked harshly through the door.

"Breakfast is ready" a girl said. I presumed that she was probably Ginny. I decided best if I cooperated so I quickly changed my clothes into something more appropriate than the shorts. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and found my white cardigan. I took off my make-up and brushed my hair out.

I hesitantly walked out incase that creepy little creature was still outside. It wasn't so I walked downstairs to find the twins, who I think were called Fred and George, pop out of no where and scare Molly who almost dropped the plate of food she was carrying to the large table.

"Saved you a seat" a red head girl suggested pulling out the seat for me. I sat down next to her.

"You're Ginny right" I asked.

"Yes, and you're Ann" she asked.

"Mhm" I nodded as Serious sat next to me. I rolled my eyes at him slightly.

"Just a heads up, Molly's taken a liking to you, so you'll probably be fat by the end of the summer" he whispered in my ear.

"Alright everyone dig in" Molly smiled. I took in all of the food that she put out. There were eggs, sausage, pork roll, scrapple, cinnamon buns, toast, and another type of eggs. There was some type of juice that looked carrot juice or something and a tea kettle.

"Well come on dear eat" Molly insisted handing me a bowl of eggs. I laughed slightly and took a little bit of eggs. By the time she stopped ordering me to take certain foods I had a mountain in front of me. I looked over at Ginny who giggled a little then ate her own food. I could only take a couple of bites before my stomach told me that I was full. Ron who was sitting next to Ginny happily took the rest of my food.

"So do you think that you are ready to start your lessons today" Serious asked after he finished eating. I starred at him confused yet again "Severus will be instructing you on Potions, Defense against the dark arts, and Transfiguration and I will be instructing you on charms, mystical creatures, and history.

I shrugged my shoulders and almost died when I turned to Tonks and saw her hair change colors from purple to a hot red as she started to yell at Moody.

"She charmed it" Ginny whispered in my ear.

"Uh… okay" I said unsure.

"Why don't we go and get started on some charms as a matter of fact downstairs" Serious asked standing up. I stood up and followed him.

"Is anyone else going to come" I asked scared that something might happen if we were alone.

"Ginny, Ron, do you guys want to come and watch" he asked.

"Sure there's nothing else around here to do" Ginny smiled and followed, Ron grabbed his plate which still had food on it and followed behind.

"Now, we went and bought you a wand which should do fine for you, why don't you give it a try" he handed me a light brown stick with a handle of the end. I held it starring at him.

"What should I do with it" I asked him.

"Oh just flick it at the flowers" he instructed pulling out a vase with a couple of dead roses in it.

I flicked the wand at them and the roses seemed to revive returning to their natural color. I looked back down at my hand and gasped. Did I really just do that?

"It's a perfect fit" he clapped his hands together and started to teach me a couple of things. I couldn't believe this was really happening. He taught me about different types of charms and spells, and different creatures like house elves and unicorns, and some of the history like how there are pure bloods and half bloods and how at Hogwarts where the other students were going to go they were sorted into different houses. I was always eager in school but I was never this interested I absorbed every bit of information I could get. We finally had to stop though when Molly yelled down for us to come up for dinner.

"Am I going to go to school with them" I asked hopefully.

"Um… No, we have to train you here" he smiled.

"Hermione" Ginny yelled when she got to the top of the steps. Ron darted up after her. I walked up behind Serious who also went to great the new person.

"Mystic…" Serious began.

"Ann" I corrected him.

"Ann" he sighed "this is Hermione."

"Hermione this is Mys… Ann" he corrected himself.

"Nice to meet you" she held out her hand which I took politely "I don't think I've seen you at school before where do you go?"

"Um… I just found out about all of this stuff."

"Oh, if you need any help I have tons of books and I can help you if you'd like" she smiled.

"Thanks that would be great" I returned the smile.

We all sat down for dinner and enjoyed the meal. Fred and George flung food at each other and Ron ate practically the whole plate of chicken. Molly stuffed Hermione's and my own plate like a mountain. Serious and Remus told me about some pranks that they used to pull on Severus who sat there looking annoyed and ready to murder both of them. I started to feel bad for the pale man who simply nibbled on his food.

After we finished eating I went back up to my room where I found that Hermione would be sleeping too. There was a second bed placed inside. We figured out that while I changed in the bedroom she could go and change in the bathroom. After we both were settle down in our beds, I started to fix my drawers so that there was room for her to put her stuff in. I came across a photo of my family picture I picked it up and slipped it under my pillow.

"Would you like a book" she asked holding up a brown book which looked old.

"Um… sure" I smiled as she tossed it to me.

"It's from my first year, it should be able to help you a little" I nodded and started to read. I finished about a hundred pages when I finally fell asleep in the bed.

"Is this the most recent picture of your daughter" a man in a police uniform asked.

"Mom what's going on" I asked but no one even looked my way.

"Y…Yes" my mother was sitting on the sofa with bloodshot eyes and my dad was holding her close to him.

"About how tall is she" the policeman asked again.

"About five foot six, she's fifteen years old" she started to cry afterwards.

"Alright, we'll do everything we can but since it appears she ran away, there's really nothing we can do" the policeman tilted his hat and walked out. My mother started to cry again.

"Mom, I didn't run away, these men took me and…" I reached for my mother but my hand slipped right through her.

"Mom" I screamed.

"Dad" I screamed even harder.

"I'm right here, you have to see me, and I didn't run away please" I screamed.

"Ann, wake up" Hermione was shaking me.

"What's going on" Serious and Arthur both charged into the room.

"Just a bad dream" Hermione explained cradling me in her arms. I was shaking and crying so hard I felt like I was shaking the whole bed. The men nodded and walked off explaining to other people who were also running over to see what was going on.

"What happened" she asked letting go of me. I shook my head not wanting to tell and turned to my side silently crying.

Did my parents really think that I ran away? What would happen if when I went home when this was all over and they didn't believe me that I was kidnapped I needed to let them know.

"Hermione" I wanted to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

"Yes" she asked turning over to face me.

"Do you have parents" I asked.

"Yes I do their dentist's" she smiled.

"Do they know that you're here?"

"Yes… do yours?"

I stayed silent; I turned back over to face the window and watched the crescent moon. It seemed to lure me into a dreamless sleep so that I could finish my night's rest.

**A/U: **Hope you liked it I'll update ASAP. Please comment, review, criticize, or complain. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: **Sorry for the name mess up, my computer automatically changes Sirius to Serious. I just figured out how to fix it.

I woke up to the sound of some thud from above me. I jumped up and looked automatically at the ceiling. The thud was followed by laughs and harsh words. It sounded like the twins had done something to Ron. Hermione who was also suddenly up rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

I stood up and walked over to where my clothes were being stored. I pulled out a pair of white leggings and a black tunic and slipped it on. I used a charm that I read about for hair last night and my hair automatically brushed itself out. I liked magic. I applied a little bit of make-up but not a lot.

"Is that your natural hair" Hermione asked taking a bit of my hair into her hand.

"Yes."

"I wish my hair was like that" she smiled looking at her own hair in the mirror. Her hair was a brunette color but was really frizzy, she slightly resembled her cat. My hair was red and fell down past my shoulders. It was straight at the top but the bottom was really curly. I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't said anything back and observed her looking for something she had that I wanted. Her eyes were a pretty chestnut brown, mine were a bright purple, almost not real.

"I really with I had your eyes though" I smiled.

"Really, your eyes are so pretty though"

"Yeah and I can only wear brown eye shadow" I snorted digging through my drawer for a pair of earrings. I was suddenly interrupted by a pad of notebook paper and a pen being placed in front of me.

"If you go up two flights of stairs from this room, there is a room with four owls and a raven. One owl is brown with a black beak and brown eyes, give him a rat and the letter and he will deliver it if you put the address on the letter."

"What is…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hermione turned around quickly. I got the picture and shoved the paper and pen into my drawer.

"Breakfast" Molly yelled up at us. Hermione turned around and walked down with me talking to me about the beginning of the book. We sat down and ate, I learned that the orange colored juice was actually pumpkin juice and it was surprisingly good. Molly made us some crêpes for some reason and sent me off to the basement where I would be taught by Severus today instead of Sirius.

The tall man was boiling something in a pot that smelled like rotten eggs mixed with roses. I held my breath trying to avoid the horrible smell.

"Are you going to come and learn or just sit there like a stupefied muggle" the tall man grumbled under his breath. I stood up and walked over to the boiling black pot. He handed me a book of instructions and sat a table and started to write with a feather and ink like they used to do in old days.

When I finished the odd instructions and bottled up the purple fluid into a vial. I walked over to the desk which he was sitting at and handed it to him. He examined the potion bottle and smelled it taking off the cork.

"Good now, do you know what this potion is" he asked. I shook my head "no" and walked back over to the book to make sure it didn't say the answer right in the book. It didn't so I walked back over with a notebook I found.

He explained to me what the potion was and told me to make about five more potions and did the same with them. He gave me all of the potions to use at my will and taught me that spell that Sirius used to knock me out at the playground. I successfully knocked Ron out and we revived him with a smelling powder. He also showed me how to transfigure a bobby pin into a button which was fun.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny avoided any contact with the professor. I understood that he was strict but he wasn't that bad. I've had worse teachers at school. Molly called everyone up for dinner. Severus kept me there for a few more trial runs on the bobby pin thing.

During dinner all I could think about was what I was going to write to my family. Should I tell them that I'm a witch or should I tell them some make-up story, or should I just use the letter I wrote yesterday. I decided finally on writing a new letter saying as little as possible. After I finished helping cleaning the dishes which Molly taught me a couple of spells to use for cleaning I headed straight upstairs. Hermione was reading a huge book which looked really interesting.

"What is that" I asked pulling the pen and paper out of my drawer.

"It's a book about some famous witches and wizards" she said monotone while flipping the page. I burned the letter from yesterday and threw it into the trash can. I sat at the desk which was placed under the window and started to write.

"Dear Mum and Dad

I don't know where to begin. I should probably let you know that I am safe. I wish I could tell you everything that was happening right now but it just wouldn't make sense to you unless I could prove it which I can't. I want to let you know that I didn't run away, and that I will get back to you as soon as I can. I miss you and lave you very much. Please tell my friends and brother that I'm safe.

Love you lots,

Ann"

I folded the letter and found an envelope that Hermione appeared to have dropped. I licked the seal on it and wrote the address on it.

I opened the door slightly and listened. Everyone seemed to be downstairs. I listened for any footsteps above me and heard none. I quickly but quietly tip toed up two flights of stairs and came to an open door. I stepped inside and found like Hermione said four owls and a raven. I came to the brown one and handed it a rat from a bucket full of them and stroked it as it finished eating. I handed it the letter and it soared off upward through a whole in the ceiling. I smiled knowing that my parents would feel somewhat better knowing that I wasn't dead or unsafe at the moment. I stepped out of the door and stumbled slightly while running into something. I fell backwards onto my behind and the thing I ran into stepped backward. That's when I realized it was a someone.

I cursed under my breath.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled hoping it was Hermione, Ginny, or Ron. It was none of them. Instead when I looked up I found my tutor from today standing glaring at me through slitted eyes looking around the room until his eyes came to the stand where the owl who delivered my letter was. His right eyebrow raise and he sucked in his cheeks in a snobbish way. He offered me a hand which I regrettably took and helped me up.

"What exactly are you doing here Miss Rouvin" he asked folding his hands behind his back.

"First off my last name is not Rouvin it's Smith, second, I was just exploring" I said casually.

"Really, tell me then why there is an owl missing."

"I don't know maybe it wanted to get some air."

"Perhaps" he smugly walked over to the raven and handed it his letters. The raven took off much more quickly that the owl. I walked out of the room looking behind me to find him staring at me through his hair which was covering his face.

I took a deep breath and almost ran down the stairs back to my room. I reached the door and stepped inside. Hermione was still reading her book when I entered. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I braided my hair and slipped into bed with my book. It must have been past midnight when I finally closed the book only three chapters. I could use some of that today probably the next day.

I fell asleep staring at the crescent moon which was just a little more full than yesterday. I fell asleep only thinking about my letter, hoping that that owl will somehow get the letter to them.

**A/U:** I hope you liked it, please review, comment, or criticize. XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/U: Sorry for not updating just sort of forgot… don't hate me :p

For the next couple weeks the routine would continue. They would teach me and answer any questions I asked about why they kidnapped me, where we were, or why they kept calling me Mystic. The twins found entertainment in pranking almost everyone in the house especially me. I was cooking dinner for everyone when they slipped some explosives into the pot. When I opened it a bright purple fire explode in my face. I lost my left eyebrow. Hermione helped me grow it back though.

Finally though instead of waking up early to eat breakfast and drill I had a day off to sleep. It was Sunday. The day of rest, or so I thought as I laid comfortably in the bed oblivious to the commotion going on, on the first floor. A knock at my door disturbed my sound sleep. I moaned and flopped onto my other side.

"Miss Rouvin" a cold voice said through the door. I stayed in my bed.

"Don't think just because you are a girl that I will not enter without permission" Severus mumbled through the door. I stayed half asleep in my bed while he barged in.

"Wake up" he sternly pulled the covers off of my bed. I curled into a ball but stayed on the bed.

"No, it's Sunday" I answered.

"You have to go shopping with Molly" he stood by my bed.

"I'll get up later then" I mumbled. The harsh footsteps on the floor should have warned me but I was too tired to think. In all of a rush Severus flipped the mattress so that I fell straight onto the floor with a shriek and the mattress fell on top of me.

"If you couldn't kill me I'd teach you a couple of words I doubt your prissy ears have ever heard" I groaned onto the floor and stood up. He had an unpleased frown on his face.

"Out" I pointed to the door. He stalked out of the room and down the stairs. I slammed the door shut and put my mattress back onto my bed. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, and a green tank top.

"Oh there you are Anna, here eat up" Molly put a plate of eggs and sausage in front of me. I tried to eat as much as I could but I was too tired to really eat. Ron ended up finishing it for me… as usual.

"What are we shopping for" I yawned.

"Well we received the school list and you need a bit of fresh air" Molly smiled as she put more onto Fred's plate.

"Hey, that sausage is mine, you've had four already" George went to grab the sausage from Fred.

"Yes, but you've had four helpings of eggs, which fill you up more than sausages, so this is obviously mine" they started to fight over the sausage until Molly put another sausage onto George's plate.

An hour later we were all getting ready to go. I waited by the front door when Ginny pulled me into the living room where the overly large fireplace was.

"Alright, Ron do you have the lists" Molly asked pointing to him. He nodded holding them up.

"Shall we go then" Molly smiled and picked up a pot of what looked like dust. Fred grabbed a handful and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" he said and dropped the powder. The fire burst into green flames and he vanished.

"Is he okay" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. You haven't traveled with floo powder have you" Ginny asked. I shook my head no.

"Okay, just grab a handful of that powder, step into the fireplace and clearly say Diagon Alley, and drop the powder. Then when you are travelling I would hold your nose with one hand and make sure that your eyes are shut tight" she said as my turn came closer.

"Alright your turn" Molly held out the pot to me. I did as Ginny said, but was surprised when I was sucked into the fireplace almost. I immediately covered my face with both hands. I felt like I was a top being shot out into space.

Eventually the spinning stopped and I rolled onto the floor somewhere. I was still covering my eyes when two people easily pulled me up to stand. I opened my eyes and was flabbergasted by the strange store.

A witches couldren with bubbling blue liquid, boiled in the center of the store. Several different little jars filled with unidentifiable objects were places on bookselfs. There were many people in the room dressed in cloaks and mid-evil styled dresses.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Fred and George said in unison. Author quickly shoved a cloak over me pulling the hood up over my face.

"Sorry it's for your own protection" he bent down slightly and pulled my hood a little more. Ginny, and Hermione also stumbled into the room. I started to look at the strange items when Author pulled me aside.

"We have to go to the bank" he handed a bag of coins to Molly and brought me out of the store.

I used to like to read fairy tales when I was a little girl, but I never read about anything like this. There were shops for brooms and wands, or owls and cats. People stood on the sides of the road and handed out news papers that moved. Almost every newspaper said something about Harry Potter though.

"Who's Harry Potter" I asked Author.

"He's a dear friend of us. When he was little a very bad man tried to kill him and he lived. It was though impossible to survive. It made him famous, especially when we realized that the man who had tried to kill him vanished. Everyone in the wizarding world knew about him, but last year the man resurrected and nobody believes Harry" he told me.

"Here we are" he said enthusiastically as we stood in front of a massive building. We entered into the bank. Little men stood at tall podiums. The men looked a lot like Kreture but they had hair and were stubby.

"Ms. Rouvin would like to withdraw" Author stated to the man. He peered over the podium at me and nodded.

"Right this way" the man stepped down from the podium and led us through the long and large hallways until they turned into more like a cave. A small car thing that looked a lot like a rollercoaster cart was placed on a track next to the floor. I looked down at the sudden drop that the car was placed above and gulped. Author pushed me in. The cart jolted slightly before speeding off at, at least sixty miles an hour. It reminded me of Rockin Rollercoaster in the Disney World in the U.S. My family and I travelled there for a family vacation once. We went on that ride at least three times, yet this ride wasn't as enjoyable.

I grabbed hold of Authors arm and the car dropped to a level below. He seemed perfectly fine with the ride. The ride must have lasted at least five minutes before it jolted to a stop again in front of a safe. He opened it using a key that Author handed him. When it opened I gasped at the piles of gold coins.

"This… is all yours" Author smiled and pushed me forward.

"Take as much as you want" he patted my shoulder. I gapped at the money still.

"Here, you take some" I handed him two handfuls of money that didn't even make a dent in the pile I had.

"No, it's yours, save it" he pushed my hands away. I sighed and shoved money into my pockets and a bag he handed me. I probably only took about a thousandth of the money I had.

"How was that mine" I asked as we left.

"We will tell you later… when you're older" he patted my back.

"Alright, so am I getting stuff for school" I asked.

"No, it wouldn't be wise to put you in school" he sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is some creepy man going to kidnap me" I grumbled under my breath. I liked Author and Molly and the kids, but everyone else just made me alert and annoyed. I looked up at him. He seemed to be holding something back. I huffed confused yet again.

"Hey Ann, look what we got for you" Ginny and Hermione waved. I walked over to them and saw a white kitten cradled in Ginny's arms. It was pure white with one blue eye and one green eye. They handed the kitten to me. I cooed at the little feline.

"You'll need him for school anyway" Hermione scratched his ear.

"I'm not going to school" I frowned.

"Oh… sorry" she pulled her hand away from the cat. There was a long awkward pause of silence.

"So what are you going to name him" Ginny asked changing the mood a bit.

"Artemis" I bit my lip to keep myself from squealing with adoration when the kitten started to play with a strand of my hair that was hanging out of my hooded cloak.

"Do you all have everything you need" Ron asked walking with Fred and George.

"Yep" Ginny and Hermione smiled.

"Got yourself a new little friend Weasly" a blonde haired boy holding a snake sneered. Ron was starring at the snake.

"You like him, I just bought him for my garden there are too many rats."

"Fuck off, Malfoy" Fred stood upright glaring at the boy.

"How rude, you don't even introduce me" the boy pushed past Fred and took my hand.

"Draco Malfoy" he kissed my hand like they did in Victorian times "and you are?"

"Not interested" I simply stated as his snake slithered onto my arm a little. I pulled my hand away before the snake could fully climb onto my arm.

"You're a feisty young woman aren't you" the snake hissed. I gasped.

"Well I have to go, have much more important matters to attend to" Draco started to walk away. I held up my index and middle finger at him mouthing a couple inappropriate words. Hermione laughed.

"I didn't know that your snakes could talk here" I accidently said a little too loudly so that Draco could hear. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron both shushed me when Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slightly. Author rushed over to me and grabbed my arm

"We have to get you home now" he snapped when he realized what had happened. Hermione took the kitten from me and we all hurried back to the fireplace. What did I do that was so bad?

"Hurry" Author snapped as he held out the floo powder. I traveled back to the house, everyone else soon tumbled out after me.

"What did he say to you" Author asked.

"Who" I asked starting to become scared.

"Malfoy" he starred at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing he just-" I was cut off my Sirius.

"Author, Harry was attacked by a dementor and used the patronus charm and the ministry expelled him from school" Sirius hurriedly said running into the room. Hermione gasped, and Ron turned ghastly pale.

"Send Moody, Tonks, and anyone else they need to get him" Author told Sirius without looking at him.

"What's going on here" Sirius asked pointing to us. Molly came out of the fireplace and shooed everyone out of the room except for Author, Sirius, herself, and me.

"Now tell us in full detail exactly what happened" Sirius told me like I was a little child. I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione and Ginny were showing me the cat when Ron, Fred, and George asked us if we had everything. Then that blonde brat cut in with his snake. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, when I made a remark the snake said that I was feisty, and they left. When I asked Hermione and Ginny if the snakes in this… world talk that's when everyone got jumpy" I sighed finishing the story.

"Did the boy hear her" Molly asked.

"I believe so" Author was still staring at me.

"What's the big deal" I asked.

"Maybe we should tell her Author" Molly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, sit down this will take a while" Author, Molly, and Sirius all sat down with me. Reamus joined in a few minutes later. They told me about the man who tried to kill Harry. His name was Voldemort, and he killed a lot of people.

"So what's the point" I asked when there was a long pause.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her Author, I mean after all she's only fifteen" Molly interrupted the silence.

"No, she should know, after all she's involved now" Severus said from the door frame.

"Alright" Author sighed. He took my hands in his and gave me a look of sympathy. What he said next infuriated and shocked me.

**A/U:** I hope you liked it, I'm going to try to update sooner but easier said than done. XD Pweaze comment and review.


End file.
